


Homophobia: The Brother Edition

by usapegasis



Series: Mortal Kombat High [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usapegasis/pseuds/usapegasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bi Han is homophobic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ignore the title , it is REALLY bad I know

Scorpion wandered around the halls as he usually does in the morning. He then saw Bi Han walking around the halls as well.

"Hey Bi Han."

"You. Little. Devil."

"Are you okay?"

"You. Hurt. My. Brother."

"Kuai? I thought he was fine..."

"You caused him to break up with Kitana, just because you said to? I can't believe this."

"Bi Han I don't think you understand the situation at hand here..."

"I understand it perfectly. He broke up with Kitana for you... and now you will pay."

Bi Han tackled Scorpion to the ground. He then threw punches at Scorpion until he started bleeding.

"Bi Han wait..."

"Stay away from my brother. He's younger than you for the Elder gods sake!"

Bi Han kept on punching Scorpion. Scorpion realized that the punches suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes to see that Bi Han was frozen.

"HANZO!"

Scorpion got up, clutching his chest and slowly walking over to Sub-Zero.

"Kuai..." He whispered.

"Are you okay? Let me help you."

"I'm fine..."

"You're bleeding!"

Sub-Zero picked up Scorpion and carried him to their dorm.

Sub-Zero wrapped up all of Scorpion's opened wounds. He then wrapped Scorpion in bunches of blankets.

\-------------------------------------------

"Bi Han."

"My little brother, what's bothering you?"

"You are. What the fuck was that?"

"He caused that scar, didn't he?"

"Bi Han, you don't understand, do you?"

"I do. Hanzo caused that scar."

"It was Kitana. She cheated on me, and when I wanted to break up with her, she gave me this cut across my eye."

"So, Hanzo didn't do this?"

"He helped me see who Kitana really was. A cheating little bitch."

"Wait, is Hanzo your...boyfriend?"

"Yea...he is..."

"He wha?"

"Yea... Bi Han I know it's shocking but..."

"I don't have a gay brother..."

"Bi Han?"

"You're not my brother. You're an imposter. You are not my brother and never will be."

"Bi Han wait!"

Sub-Zero sat on the ground, crying at his loss, his only brother.

Scorpion slowly crept up behind Sub-Zero and hugged him from behind. 

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"My brother...he's a..."

"Homophobe? Yeah, I noticed."

"Is that why he beated you up all these years?"

"Yea, but it's no big deal. As long as he doesn't hurt you over it, it's all right."

"He left me. He said he's not my brother anymore. I...I don't know what to do."

"It's going to be all right okay? C'mon, let's go back to the dorm."

\------------------------------------------ "Principal Raiden."

"Bi Han? Is something wrong?"

"Are you aware of homosexuals in your school?"

"Yes."

"Well, they are a sin! They should be killed. It is wrong for a man to love another man!"

"This school was ment for mortals to learn their powers and use weaponry. I do not care what relationships go on in this school, as long as it doesn't effect their school work."

"But, principal Raiden..."

"You are dismissed Bi Han, I don't want to hear this."

Bi Han storms out of the room angrily.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
"Bi Han? You seem upset."

"Not now Smoke."

"What's wrong roomie?"

"Homosexuals are in this school, it's discusting."

"Wow...really? I would have never thought."(1)

"Yea...we need to stop it right now."

"Since when do people's relationships affect you?"

"Since a few minutes ago when my brother became one."

"I think you should let this pass..."

"And I think that you should shut it and help me get rid of it."

'Is it really worth it? I don't want to loose him as a friend...'

"Okay. Where do we start?"

"Let's hang up these flyers."

Smoke takes a look at the flyers and reads:

"Gay is not okay?"

"Well it's not...therefore you shall hang these up at nighttime. All throughout the school and dorms.

"But..."

"Get to work."

"Okay..."

Smoke disapears in the blink of an eye and starts putting up the flyers.  
\------------------------------------------------  
Scorpion wanders around the halls, as he usually does in the morning. He stops to look at the bulletin board and sees something off. 

"Gay is not okay?"

He rips off the flyer and runs to Raiden's office.  
\------------------------------------------------  
"Principal Raiden."

"Hanzo Hasashi. May I help you?"

"Is this your doing?"

"No. Who did this?"

"I dont know...but I will find out who did it."


	2. Chapter 2

"Reptile. Where are you? I know you're around here..."

Reptile hangs from the celling above Scorpion. 

"You want help Scorpion?"

"Yes. You always hang around these halls correct?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you know who posted this on the bulletin?"

Scorpion hands Reptile the paper. Reptile eyes it strangely and gives it back to Scorpion.

"It was Smoke, but he was forced to by Bi Han."

"Thanks for the info, later Reptile."

Scorpion runs to Raiden's office.  
\------------------------------------------  
"PRINCIPAL RAIDEN!"

"Hanzo I would prefer if you knock instead of barging in..."

"Sorry Principal Raiden...but I found out who hung up the posters."

"Who? I will expel them from this school."

"Principal Raiden... I don't mean to judge your strategies, but you should probably only suspend them..."

"Okay I will...now tell me."

"It was Bi Han and Smoke."

"You are dismissed Hanzo."

"Bye."  
\------------------------------------------  
Everyone wandered around the halls talking about weekend plans, gossiping, and playing video games. 

*loud speaker screech*

"May I please have Smoke and Bi Han come to my office please. Thank you."

Smoke teleports Bi Han and himself to Raiden's office.  
\------------------------------------------  
"Boys. Please sit down."

"You need something Principal Raiden?"

Raiden scrambled through his desk and pulled out the flyer.

"Is this the work of you two?"

"No...why would you blam..."

"Yes. It was."

"Tomas." Bi Han whispered.

"Well, both of you have a 2 day suspension. You may head back to your dorm now."  
\------------------------------------------  
"I'm sorry I got you suspended Bi Han."

"It's nothing. At least we don't have to go to school for two days."

"Yea." Smoke let out a small laugh.

"Bi Han?"

"Yea Tomas?"

"Why do you hate homosexuals?"

Bi Han tensed up.

"Why do you ask me these things Smoke?"

"I just wanted to know."

"Well, it's just, why do I need to have a reason?"

"Wait a minute. Are you saying you hate homosexuals for no reason?"

"I don't need to have a reason! They're an abomination! They are..."

Smoke shut Bi Han up with a kiss. After they broke apart, Bi Han covered his lips with his hand and started blushing loudly. 

"The only reason you hate homosexuals is because you are one and don't want to admit it. Is that true?"

Bi Han sighed. "Yes."

"There is no reason to be ashamed of this stuff."

"But I have this big guy ego at school. If anyone found out I was gay it would ruin my reputation."

"No one will find out. I promise."

Bi Han grabbed Smoke's face and pulled it into another kiss. 

"Be mine Tomas?"

"Gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Smoke is a homosexual


End file.
